Nintendo GameCube Collection
Nintendo GameCube Collection is a compilation of video games originally released for the Nintendo GameCube console, now available on the Nintendo Switch and GhostDrive. Controller Options The Nintendo GameCube Collection has a variety of control methods: *Single Joy-Con/Casual Controller (Can only be used with Super Smash Bros. Melee and Kirby Air Ride) *Dual Joy-Cons/Casual Controllers *Nintendo Switch/GhostDrive Pro Controller *Nintendo GameCube Controller (with the USB adapter) The game's release will also coincide with the rerelease of Nintendo GameCube controllers as well as their associated adapters. In addition, a special "Wavebird Pro" controller will be released, which is a Nintendo Switch/GhostDrive Pro Controller with the same button layout as a GameCube controller. Menu When you first boot up the compilation, you'll see the same intro animation as the GameCube console, before being booted into the same cube-shaped menu that the console had. From there, you can tilt the analog stick in a specific direction to access a part of the game. Up: Games Play any of the games included in the compilation. They're selected from an interface that resembles the GameCube memory card interface. Left: Behind the Scenes Watch any of the developer interviews and trailers for the games back when they first came out, and also take a look at promotional material. Right: Settings Adjust various game-wide settings. Down: Strategy Guide Read up on strategy guides for each included game. Games The Nintendo GameCube Collection comes with nine fully-remastered games (though two of them were ported over from the Wii U). Each game has a resolution of 900p when docked, and 720p when undocked. They also get graphical enhancements, remastered music, and optional motion controls. Luigi's Mansion *HD Rumble is a big part of the game now when it comes to sucking up ghosts. *The Hidden Mansion from the European version is now available for all versions. *King Boo uses his design from Dark Moon. *E. Gadd's Toad assistants from Dark Moon return, and Toadette is one of them. She handles the tutorials on the Poltergust. *The controller can be shaken to suck in ghosts faster. Pikmin *The New Play Control version's ability to replay each day returns. *Multiplayer returns from Pikmin 2 and 3, and is playable online. *Motion controls can be used to toss Pikmin. Super Smash Bros. Melee *Most game-breaking glitches have been fixed, save for those that are frequently used in competitive play. In particular: **Mr. Game & Watch's shield is fixed. **All controller bugs have been fixed. **Fountain of Dreams no longer lags. *The Master Hand glitch is now easier to perform, and he always uses stamina. *Some of the lower-tiered characters like Kirby are buffed. *Sonic is now playable, using a moveset based on that of Smash 4, but adjusted for Melee's physics. He's unlocked by defeating twenty enemies in Cruel Melee, then being defeated in a one-on-one battle. **This is a reference to an infamous hoax about Sonic and Tails being in Melee. *The music selections have been updated to include songs from games released after Melee. *Smash Balls are now in the game, with all characters that appeared in Brawl and Smash 4 using their Final Smashes from those games. **Pichu uses Gigavolt Havoc, which sends a devastating lightning bolt across the stage. **Young Link ends up causing the Moon from Majora's Mask to hit the stage, squishing anyone it hits. **Since Bowser gets Giga Bowser as his Final Smash, Giga Bowser himself has been replaced with Firelord Bowser from Super Mario Excursion. *The Trophy Tussle stages can now be used in normal play. Super Mario Sunshine *A normal crouch button now exists. *Corona Mountain gets additional missions once Bowser is defeated. Combined with the addition of new Shine Sprites to existing levels, the total is bumped up to 150. *You need to gather 56 Shine Sprites to get to Corona Mountain instead of completing the seventh mission of each area. *Delfino Sewers opens up once you obtain 80 Shine Sprites, and acts as an area similar to Champions' Road or the Darker Side. Metroid Prime *Motion aiming. *The Fusion Suit and the ability to play the original Metroid are unlocked through gameplay progression. *Prime 2's multiplayer mode is added, with online play. *The Spring Ball is now available. Kirby Air Ride *Online play is added. *Bandana Dee is now playable, and is a lightweight character that turns better than most characters, but lacks speed. *The controller can be shook instead of pressing the A button. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD *Mostly the same as the Wii U version. *The Tingle Bottle is removed and replaced with the Tingle Tuner from the GameCube version, which now uses a smartphone app. *Motion controls are now optional as a new method of using your sword. Star Fox Assault *Online multiplayer is added. *Motion controls can now be used to move the Arwing and aim whilst on foot or in a Landmaster. *Wolf now has an eyepatch, much like he does in 64 and Zero, and also retains his British accent. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess HD *Mostly the same as the Wii U version. *The stamps are removed due to Miiverse not existing anymore. *A "Motion Mode" exists where you can use the Wii version's controls. Trivia *The compilation's menus are themed after that of the GameCube console. Category:Compilations Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Ghostrealm Games Category:GhostDrive Games